Hot Stuff
by Draqonelle
Summary: At the Hall of Paeno, Marron seeks wisdom and Gateau seeks Marron, but all the Oracle can show is truth. What does this have to do with a Squirrel? Dark and Bizarre, maybe even OOC


Hot stuff

At the Hall of Paeno, Marron seeks wisdom and Gateau seeks Marron, but all the Oracle can show is truth.  What does this have to do with a Squirrel?  Dark and Bizarre, maybe even OOC

Marron gasped at the sign. A huge grin seemed to consume his face.

"Only three more miles." He smiled, "Till we reach the Hall of Paeno."  He smiled. He practically bounded up the hill, "Hurry up. Nii-san."

Carrot lagged behind, "Gee you're sure chipper.  Why are you excited about going to a place with no beach?"

"This is one of the greatest centers of wisdom in all of Spooner." Marron said.

Gateau paused in his movement, "Great Wisdom?  Hmm.  They got a library?"

Marron raised his finger, "This is not typical knowledge. The great priests, powerful mages and aesthetics go for special trials, were in they gain wisdom." Marron said, "It is knowledge beyond rational thought." Marron smiled "It's always been my dream to go here and go through the rites."

"Why are you telling us this again?"  Chocora said, "It's almost like exposition."

"We all know you've wanted to do this since we were kids." Tira said a little unnerved by Marron's enthusiasm " It sounds very interesting." Tira asked, "Do you think that they'd let us all in?" 

"Still don't have a beach." Carrot groaned.

"It was so fortunate that an oracle would open on my birthday month.  Usually it is earlier in the summer. Now I can participate.

"Why do we have to go now?" Chocora whined.

"Because.  The Oracle at the Hall of Paeno only opens one day a year.  The rest of the year it is silent.  Great prophetic visions are said to fall upon the initiates." Marron sighed gleefully "Who knows? Maybe I might even see the future."

"Well if anyone is interested in this mumbo jumbo stuff, it's sure to be you Marron." Gateau said.

"We should always be committed to the beauty and wonder inside the spirit." Marron said

"Hey.  Keep making that mouth music, beautiful.  I'm reading you like restroom graffiti." Gateau smiled, " I do agree with that. The quest for beauty should be ever vigilant.  A man should follow what is good and beautiful till the brink of death.  Till his body has no life."

"Yes." Marron said.

"For nothing is more important."

"Exactly." Marron nodded.

"Marron?"

"Do you have any questions Gateau?"

"Just one, Marron."

Gateau ripped off his vest "Want to see something beautiful?"

Marron looked curiously at Gateau, "Of course I said the word beautiful didn't I? My mistake for trying to have a real mature conversation."

"You are beautiful when you are happy.  Your dancing eyes, your flushed cheeks, those petal soft lips."

Marron rolled his eyes, "Not that kind of beauty."

"But look Marron. Mitte, Mitte."

Marron passed him.

"It's always the same with you Gateau-san.  Must everything be about my appearance, my eyes, my pretty face, my hair my-"?

"Oh you want me to praise your nice legs?  I could go forever. Or your sweet gropable a-" Gateau leaned in closer.

Marron pinched his lips shut his head.

"Well perhaps if you paid more attention to your own inner spirituality instead of my exterior we could actually communicate."

Gateau stopped posing for a second.  He faced Marron "You're saying I'm an airhead."

"Gateau that's not what I'm saying." Marron said.

"Look guy you might be smarter than I am but there is way more to life than that." Gateau said.  "We all have our strengths.  We all can't be beautiful and smart."

"I didn't say you were stupid." Marron said, "I just wonder how in touch you are with your inner self, your soul, your spirit."

"Hey my soul is just fine." Gateau said, "Just cause I'm not interested in all this religion and whacko stuff. I know who I am."

"Hmmm."

Gateau seemed rattled for once.  Marron didn't think a .3 Richter earthquake could distract Gateau from his ape-like posturing.  His eyes even became a little brighter as if he were pretending to be angry. 

"Have I struck a nerve, Gateau-san?"

"You're saying I don't understand things or people.  Just because I look and act a certain way." Gateau said. "That certainly is shallow."

"You act rather… questionably. The way you ogle at girls and pick on my brother.  That doesn't seem like the act of a mature person. Not to mention-"

"I'll prove it." Gateau said  "I'll come with you to the Hall of Paeno and show you."

"The road to self-awareness is always open to everyone.  Even if they are just beginning." Marron said.

"Not only am I on the road to higher self-awareness, I'll beat you there Marron.  Then we'll see who's in touch with himself."

"I don't mean to ameliorate your self image Gateau so drastically.  But I am more in touch with myself then you."

Out of the bushes Carrot Glace burst.  Gateau started.

Carrot said "What is all this about touching yourself?"

The two men shook their heads at the elder Glace. 

"Shut up Carrot." Gateau said.

"Oi?  What are you two talking about?" Carrot asked.

"Gateau has decided to go to Paeno with me, and seek the Oracle and find wisdom beyond the shallow and everyday-" Marron said.

Gateau's eyes became really hard "I'm shallow?  I'm not shallow.  I will go to this ritual then I'll show you whose shallow.  You might be surprised you don't know everything."

"The only thing that's deep on you is your pores."  Marron said.

Gateau gasped.  They exchanged a hard stare.  He had never actually angered Gateau before.  He had always thought he might break Gateau's heart, but never pissed him off.  He was a little surprised at him, and more surprised at himself and how he was reacting.  Gateau was a simple creature.  And he was happy that way…  it had always been the same for them.  Always.  He was happy with who he was. And yet this one conversation.  He was taking bitter comfort in Gateau's childish nature.  As if he was mocking him.  What was coming over him?  He did not mean to insult or hurt Gateau.  He was just like his brother and yet Marron felt no need to pick on him.    

            Before Marron could barb him anymore a voice piped up

Carrot lifted his hand, "I forbid it."

"What?  You little dip you can't tell me what to do." Gateau said.

"I can see your plan Gateau.  You're trying to be alone with my Tei-chan, so you can corrupt him.  Well I don't think so."

"Carrot." Marron said sharply, placing his hands back together "Don't be stupid.  The rite at Paeno is Holy.  No vices could be committed in such a place."

"Yeah not everything is about getting laid, Carrot." Gateau nodded.

"You don't believe that.  Do you, Gateau?" Carrot asked bewildered.

"If Gateau wishes to join me that's his business." Marron straightened his robe.

"Oh no.  I'm not leaving Marron alone with you.  I'm coming too." Carrot announced

"If Carrot goes I go!" Chocora said popping out of the same bush.

"What? Chocora what are you doing in there?"

"It sounds better than just waiting around anyway." Tira said, "Lets get going.  We might reach the place before noon if we don't get lost."

****

They arrived at a red stone pavilion.  It was beautiful.  The sakura trees were pink and fragrant. The sumac and hemlock was vermilion, like a dying sunset.  The maple oaks were laden with nuts and golden with bounty.  It was a perfect month of Pastry.  The air brightened the eye and brought a blush to the cheek.

"How beautiful." Marron said.

"I've never seen a more beautiful place."  Gateau said.

Tira stared at the brilliant bursts of red hemlock.

"Yeah it is really romantic." Chocora held Carrot.

Many men of all stations and walks of life assembled:  Parsonners, rich merchants, pilgrim, and poor farmers.  This was one of the most powerful pilgrimages in the Stella Church.  Even sorcerers waited for the gates to open to the path to the Great Hall

"What are they doing there?"

"Ascetics.  They mean to attain more power through suffering and abstinence."

"Well if they can get in, we've been through a hard time too." Gateau said.

A powerful sorcerer with a contingent of soldiers moved in, "Out of my way dogs."

The Sorcerer Hunters watched the soldiers move past them.

"They look like they are about to go to war."

"Too often warriors come here before they launch attacks."  Marron spoke a little louder so the sorcerer could hear him.

"How can they abuse the power of this place for their own gain?" Tira said, "They are just exploiting it to make more wars and violence."

"He reminds me a Lord Silveria in the 8th, who came with Cuchen Gold stolen from the temple of the Mother.  Then the Oracle told him an jackass would sit on the throne before he was conquered." Marron recited.

"Let me guess.  The next ruler was worse." Tira said.

"No it turns out the Cuchen Family Crest had a donkey on it."

"Serves him right." 

"Once the Oracle said to Lord Tabemono that he would be king, until the Forest of Macadoo would rise up and come to his castle.  When he was conquered, his enemy cut down the trees to hide his numbers, then rebuilt the castle that was burnt.  So the woods did come to his Castle."

"No more stories Marron.  We said we're going through with it." Chocora said whining and pulling her hair.

Gateau crossed his arms, "Boy I guess not every body that is spiritually aware is necessarily very good.  Power is the order of the day here. And not beauty."

"I hope he gets exactly what he deserves." Marron said.

Down the stairs came a procession of men in red robes with dark blue mantles.  They chanted quietly.  At the head of them was a tall red haired man with a red beard.  He had slanted green eyes He wore a brocade mantle.  He had the crooked ears of some halfling, but the height and demeanor of a mortal man.

"The Order of the Oracle." Marron said breathless. 

"I am Chi'li Master of the Temple at the Hall of Paeno.  We of the high order of the Great Oracle welcome all the brave men who have come so far."

"Know this now.  The Oracle shall only tell you what you must hear.  If you come with questions they will cloud the path to your wisdom.  To embrace the Power you must let go of all ambition and expectations of this place."

"Oooh boy.  Look.  They are about to let us in." Marron tugged on Carrot's sleeve, childishly happy.

"Knock it off.  Tei-chan. You are so hyper." Carrot said smiling "I knew you always couldn't be so cold and boring all the time."

"Gomen ne, Nii-san."  Marron let go.  But Carrot could tell inside he was still doing the same thing, "Oooh This is so exciting."

"You seem, enthusiastic, young man."  Master Chi Li touched his shoulder.

"This has been my dream to come to the Holy rites at the Hall of Paeno. I'm just this very day 16 years old." Marron said, overwhelmed by talking with the great priest.

"Oh and you think yourself very lucky to be here today?" The priest smiled.

"Yes Master Li."

The girls rolled their eyes.  Chocora made a yappy thing with her hand.

"Well your enthusiasm is good, for now. It is so refreshing to see a boy so enthusiastic about gaining wisdom."

Marron bowed.

Gateau on the other hand was about to sink into the floor.  The priest motioned him.

"Well and you young man. How old are you?"

"Nine- nineteen sir." He said.

"Oh.  Well strange occupation to come to a foreign temple for such a young man.  Most of them would be romancing or getting into street fights."

"Yeah I guess that you wouldn't let a loser like me in this place.  I mean most of the guys here are smart or mages or…"

Chi'li clutched his shoulder in fatherly gesture, "Wisdom belongs to all people. And beauty of spirit is always possible."

"Well I just would be honored, I guess Priest-sir. If you would have me."

"Your Humility is also good.  Welcome to the hall."

Gateau awkwardly bowed and ran towards Marron.

Carrot wiped his brow.

"Man.  It's sure hot in here I'm sweating like a pig."

"So young man are you ready to go-"

"Hey.  Come on.  Let me through.  Hey Gateau. I'm not letting you near him.  No no no!"

"You are excited to be here?"

"Well I came because my brother… it's his birthday."

"Oh you are frightened that we might overpower-"

"I'm Carrot Glace.  I can handle a bunch of guys in robes."

Chi'li scratched his chin, philosophically.

"Man you guys need a beach or something.  Then you could get a lot of hot chicks up here.  And maybe sell hot dogs."

Marron opened his mouth "CARROT! Don't talk like that in front of the priest"

"Well I never heard anyone say that before." Chi'li chuckled.

"You gotta let me in.  Man, Gateau is going to try to sleep with my brother."

There was a long silence before Marron could even speak.

Marron hissed "Carrot this is the Master of the Order."

Gateau turned bright red.

"Well he has to know my predicament.  See Gateau is always trying to get Marron to-"

Gateau tried to bow again "I would never think of doing that here, your honor your majesty…  This is a sacred place.  I'm only here for the oracle."

Marron balled his fist "He doesn't need to know that, Carrot."

"Hey.  I mean my brother he's always been you know a little on the poofy side."

Marron tried to turn Carrot away, "Forgive me Master Chi'li. My brother has had too much sun. He's saying nonsense… He's going to go away-"

"I'm talking to Master Chi'li here." Carrot put his arm around the priest and whispered

"I'm worried about a meathead like Gateau corrupting him. Might tip the scales over to the other team. It's not his fault mind you-"

Chi'li scratched his chin "Other team?"

"Yeah.  I know. I'm afraid one of these days, I don't know what's gonna happen. You know get him to lift up his robes and then-"

Marron sunk into the ground 

"Shut up, Carrot. Or I will rip off your little puny head" Gateau whispered.

"He's going to get us kicked out." Marron wailed.  "I'll never get to go to the Hall of Paeno."

Chi'li touched Carrot on the shoulder "So the only reason you are here is so that this man will not seduce your brother?"

"Hey you guys are wise." Carrot said.

"And you have no interest in the Oracle at all?  You haven't heard the legends?"

"Oh yeah.  Marron is such a nerd.  He won't stop talking about this place.  All the kings and stuff that came here.  Lord so and so. Lady Bladiblah.  Yap yap yap.  Bunch of hooey if you ask me."

"Hooey?" Chi'li said.

Marron banged his head against the wall slowly.

"Look every time you tell a king what to do, it always backfires.  Listen I think the future will be here soon enough why not wait for it to happen."

Chi'li paused, "This will be a most interesting weekend. Enter the hall."

Gateau and Marron sweat dropped.

Tira shook her head in disbelief, "I guess they are really lax in who gets in."

Chi'li didn't even look at her.

"Thank you mistress.  But you are not welcome here."

Tira balked.

"Hah aha." Chocora said "I'll send you a-"

"I thank you young mistress but you are not welcome."

Chocora's mouth fell wide open and into an o.

"That is not fair."

"You let Carrot in." Tira said.

"He is welcome. You are not.  I am sorry."

"But My Carrot, he's…" Chocora threw herself against the priest.

"Young Mistress Please." Some of the other priests tried to calm her down.

"I can take you any day of the week.  Bring it on pal.  Let me see my Carrot!"

Tira shook her head.

"Miss, behave yourself."

"Alright I will misbehave, then.  I'm Chocora Misu.  No one to be trifled with." Chocora said grabbing his collar, "All right you have to let me in." 

"You didn't even want to come here." Tira said.

"Let us in or we'll-"

"No threat can change our course and law.  We have turned away the wisest and most honorable of women."

"Well not me." Chocora said.

"You just want to get in because you can't go Chocora." Tira said.

"But what about darling. All alone.  I must be with him to prove he doesn't cheat on me." Chocora said.

"I'm sorry, girls." 

Gateau approached the priest "Can't they just sneak in?  We are a team. They are Carrot's Guardians, so he doesn't go casing the girls."

Marron shook his head "Rules are rules."

"Stop being such a goody-goody, Marron." Chocora said,  "It's like we were in recitations with Miss Thyme again.  You were always such a suck up.  You always wanted the teacher to like you. 'Oh teacher teacher, what's our homework?' 'Chocora was eating paste'  'Chocora blew up the outhouse with her final potion project'.  'Chocora let me do her homework.'"

Marron pouted, "I am not a suck up.  And you promised me a bag full of horehound candy and you reneged our deal and only gave me a bag of stones.  You are a deal breaker."

"Suck up."

"Cowboy giver."

The old deal prickled the two Sorcerer Hunter's hair and set them scowling.

The priest coughed to stop them.

"Carrot will not be unfaithful.  I can guarantee and stake it on my honor." Chi'li said.

"You don't understand Master Chi'li." Tira said in a dark voice "Sure he looks genki and harmless. But he's crazy."

"Hey."

She grabbed his cheek "He is wicked fast and hard to see. He'll be on the first pretty girl he sees like white on rice." Tira said grizzled and hopeless.

"He will find no pretty girls here.  This is a place for men only."

"What?" Carrot squawked.

"Oh well in that case."  Chocora put away her wire. "Goodbye my sweetest Carrot.  I'll see you when you get out, desperate for a woman."

"  Wait I changed my mind!" Carrot ran back towards the girls.  But Chi'li grabbed him.

"You must join us Carrot.  It will only be three days." Chi'li said.

Marron grabbed him "This is your last chance.  He's forgiven your behavior already.  Don't blow it for us."

"But-" Carrot whined.

"Come on Carrot.  What harm could it do?" Gateau said.

"Nii-san. Please.  It's my birthday."

"Okay but only this once."

Chi'li watched them

"I'll wait for you, DARLING!" Chocora waved.

*****

On the procession up the mountain the lesser approached Chi'li, whispering in his ear, "Master Chi'li these boys are very young.  Are they ready to face the challenges, the demons?  Even grown men have been known to lose their wits.

"I think that they have great resources in courage and wisdom.  They will succeed."

            In their touch I felt great power.  In the youngest Wisdom, in the second Courage and the third… His touch is like none others.  I would fear it if he weren't so harmless looking."

            "He's just a foolish boy, it seems to me.  Too focused on getting women."

"The third has power which is great and must be accessed now, or it will go out of control."

"The Oracle knows best.  It is older than all of us."

The Hall of Paeno had a great door, a great black marble door with pink lettering in the stone.  It reached up into the sky higher than Alhambra, higher than anything.

"Abandon Expectation." Marron read the runes aloud.

"This is a nice place." Gateau said loosening his collar.

"Come follow me."

Inside it seemed like an egg.  The cliff wall reached up around them.  It was a frightening sight.  On the common level were Eastern houses, in large compounds.  They had paper walls.

"Cute."

"Everything is very small here."

"Walk this way to the chambers."

Marron tripped Carrot before he could do that old gag.

The paper halls seemed to stretch forever past where the eye can see.  The short ceiling was confining.  Gateau's hair kept brushing the ceiling.

Marron followed effortlessly.

"Here is your room.  May you enjoy your stay at the Hall of Paeno."

"Thank you sir. It is an honor and privilege to come here and- "

Chi'li closed the door.

"What a suck up." Chi'li said.

"He was always like that.  Chocora was right about that.  But he was so shrimpy he had to become a genius or something." Carrot said, "Brains are like the defense.  If you can't be strong be smart."

"Yes well." Chi'li said.

"Here is your room Gateau Mocha, on the outer court." Chi'li said.

Gateau popped his head in.

"Right across the hall from Marron?" Gateau asked shocked.

"Is that a problem?"

Gateau laughed, "What problem would I have?  I'm only here for self-awareness and stuff.  Heh heh."  He clutched the back of his neck nervously.

The door shut.

"Oh Boy.  You got to control yourself.  This is not the time or the place." He chastised himself.

Carrot grumbled, "It's so freakin hot.  I'm sweating like a pig."

"Yes here is your room sir.  I think your stay will be most revealing." The priest said.  I am Chi'li The High Priest of the Temple."

"Are there any girls here at all?"

"No.  Unfortunately the sexes must be separated.  Such is the price for this wisdom."

"Man I am so hot." Carrot sighed.

*****

Gateau noticed a red robe on the ground.  It would be great to change in this horrendous heat.

He tilted his head over to see paper walls.

And Marron's shadow moving behind the paper wall.  And Marron's naked shadow against the paper wall.

Gateau paused.  Marron had nothing to fear in the sanctity of his own room changing his clothes of course.  And in the peace and serenity of Paeno no one would be sleazy enough to hit on him or stare at that perfectly lean lovely body.

So Gateau downcast his eyes from Marron's deliciously naked shadow pulling the hair off his slim neck feeling the air against his boiling skin. His body was standing, sweating and gleaming in the oppressive heat.

Gateau bashed his head against the ceiling beam

"There is no God."

*****

Marron heard the noise.  He became suspicious.  His eyes darted across the hall.  

Gateau.  Probably just looking at him.  Ooh that man.  Would he ever stop?  This was a sacred temple.

Marron turned around and glowered a hole through the paper.

Just because someone was slightly tall and a little good-looking.  Marron grumbled. It wasn't his fault the way he looked.  Gateau was such a simple beast.

Marron did not take his eyes off Gateau for one second.  The nerve of that guy.  The nerve.  This paper wall didn't make it any better. He could at least have the courtesy to turn his head while Marron got dressed.  But know he just had to keep staring. Staring at his broad shoulders and chest and the curve of his back and the little divots between his highly muscular flesh and the though of those spiky little blond hairs on the back of his neck and- 

Marron blinked. He looked down at the ground. The screen was not controlling his imagination.

At least Marron knew how to be polite about being attracted to someone.  He wouldn't do that anymore.  No more looking at Gateau.  He was here for the Oracle.

Gateau looked up.  No more.  Marron would die knowing he was being gawked at.  Gateau turned his head furtively.

Marron was looking straight at him straightening the robe, quite peeved but transfixed at the shape of his own body.

Gateau smiled. Marron must have jumped back a foot in surprise. He'd been caught.  Gateau laughed shaking his head.

Marron clutched his face in embarrassment.

Gateau waved. Marron began to snicker.

Gateau turned around, "Mitte.  Shadow flexing."

"Stop being silly." Marron covered his mouth.

"Mitte o Kudasai?"

"No, you'll-" Marron tried to control himself he couldn't really. Gateau did the Discuss thrower pose.

"You look silly Gateau."

"I am beautiful."

"You look beautiful like this." Marron attempted the flex of course on his waiflike body but it only looked comical.

Gateau could not help himself.  They began to rock their rooms with laughter.

The two men laughed at each other…. Until a huge shadow loomed between them.  They both jumped.

"Alright you guys CUT IT OUT!"

"Carrot?"  They both said.

Carrot's shadow crossed his arms.

"Gomen ne Carrot." Marron said quietly, smiling to himself.

"Yeah sorry." Gateau said sarcastically.

"You guys are just shameless.  What is this world coming too?"

"Lighten up Carrot." Marron said, "It was just innocent fun."

"Yeah right.  How will I ever stand up for your virtue if you don't cooperate?"

"I can take care of my own virtue." Marron flushed, "I can take of myself."

Gateau turned around.  That Carrot was knocking up poor Marron's ladder.

"Hey Carrot.  Guess what gesture I'm doing with my hand."

Marron blinked and couldn't believe that Gateau Mocha had finally flipped Carrot off.

They both collapsed on the floors of their room in laughter.

"Freaks." Carrot stormed off. "Don't do anything… perverted.  Or I'll-"

Time passed…

"I wonder when they are coming to get us for dinner or a ceremony or something."

"They did not say we could leave our rooms." Marron said.

"Well I am bored."  Carrot said 

"Baka." Gateau said, "This isn't supposed to be a normal vacation.  Just deal with it and leave us alone."

"We had better stay in our rooms." Marron said.

****

Night fell but the heat did not allay, held in the red stone of the Hall.  It baked the rooms.

Carrot heard a clank at his door.

He crawled to the door.

"God dammit it's so hot.  At least this heat will stop Gateau from trying to get my brother."

****

Marron looked at his food.  He smelled it "Soup?"

He was not in the mood for soup now.  He wondered how anyone got used to this place.  It was so very bizarre. The tiny paper rooms and the long shadows, and the still hot wind.

A fly crawled against the meat, wiping its body against Marron's food.

"Ewwwwww.  Yuck gross.  I'm not eating this." Marron dropped it.  He dropped the bowl.  It spattered hot water on him.  It didn't burn.

****

Gateau ate his food, slurping the soup into his body.  This might be a place of wise men, but who served soup when it was this hot?  They might be wise but they did not have common sense. He needed something to drink and it would help him sweat.

"I wonder what's going to happen.  Man this is boring."

****

Marron sat silently praying as the flies crawled on his food.  Praying for wisdom.  It was silly.  He hadn't come all the way to Paeno just to chase a fly around his room.  The buzzing made him nauseous.

****

Carrot sweat and sweat he looked at his dinner.  He couldn't even move his head.  All he could do was close his eyes and try to sleep.

****

Marron prayed and heard the bugs fly.  The sweat had stapled his bangs to his forehead.  He fidgeted the red robes, loosening them off his shoulders, trying to feel the night air.  He tried to get his long hair off his skin, but it always flopped down sticking to his back.  Like something was crawling up his neck.  The flies were getting louder.

****

Gateau took off his robe; he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble, for taking it off.  But it was hot.  Besides he was alone.  He really wished Marron were there.  He would love to see him or anyone.  Just not be alone. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

****

Marron tried to get the flies off his food.  

"You disgusting…"

The black flies buzzed and defiled the air.  The disgusting creature just made him sick.   Sicker than the heat.  He tried to swat at it.  He couldn't sleep knowing it could crawl on him up his nose. He didn't care what it took.  He started crawling and running after it.

"Die you disgusting little-" Marron chased the fly around the room.  He smashed it in his hand.  Now his hand was dirty.

****

Carrot had passed out. 

The squirrel woke Carrot Glace up by throwing a peanut at his nose.

This squirrel, unlike most animals, had Carrot's hair and wore a little shirt.  The squirrel chattered his buckteeth angrily.

Squirrel threw an acorn at him.

"Carrot.  What are you doing just lying around?  Huh?"

Carrot was floating on the ceiling, "Hey Squirrel.  Yoo hoo up here."

Squirrel climbed up the rafters where Carrot was kind of floating.

"Wow.  This is freaky." Carrot said.

"Carrot.  Aren't you paying attention?  You have to get outta here.  You have to cool down man.  This place is hot.  Needs a beach or something. "

"You're a smart little squirrel."

"I'm not just any old squirrel. I am your Animal Guide."

"A squirrel?  Come on.  You're just messing with me."

"Well I am." Squirrel crossed his arms wrinkling his little shirt; "I represent you on a basic level.  I'm your inner conscience yearning to be explored. A manifestation of your soul."

"You're a cute squirrel?" Carrot poked the beast incredulously.

"Yeah?"

"But that is a lame Animal."

"No way.  We squirrels rock."

"Can't my spirit guide be a beautiful woman?"

"No."

"Are you going to help me find beautiful women?"

"No."

"Are you going to-"?

"Help you find someone to help you find beautiful woman no, Are you going change into a beautiful woman? No no no."

Carrot had exhausted his usual questions and tired of something else to ask.

"How come I never seen you before?"

Squirrel jumped on his shoulder "I get easily distracted by boobs and shiny things."

"Boobs are great."  Carrot sat on the top rafter. Carrot looked down from the ceiling. A guy with black hair was asleep in the red robe.  

"He looks sick. Should we get a doctor?"

"Yes… and?"

Carrot looked again, closely examining the boy's feature and looks, his dark hair and eyes.  Carrot gasped  "Wait I know what this means." His voice was full of inner knowledge. 

"Yeah?"  The squirrel said eagerly.

"Cool.  I can fly." Carrot began swooping and flipping in the air.

The squirrel hollered "No dumb ass.  That is you."

"Oh yeah who is dumb now?  You stupid squirrel.  I can't be here and here at the same time.  It's impossible."

"Well…"

"Yeah so shut up." Carrot flew around.  "Two objects cannot occupy the same place. And one object cannot occupy two places at once."

"Wait a second.  Did you just say… did you just say something metaphysical?"

"What?  It's the truth."

"We are one Metaphysically savvy guy.  Quick say something else all smart like."

"Gee it's hot in here."

"Yes we are burned by the very passions of our souls."

"What am I doing here anyway?"

"Yes the ultimate question."  The squirrel capered around and kissed him on the nose.

"Eww Guy squirrel kissing germs. Blegh."

"Carrot lets go on a Psychic Journey of Self Discovery.  It'll be so awesome."

"Okay.  Why not?  Better than sticking around here."

Carrot floated through the roof into the sky and into space.

****

Marron listened to the flies.  He tried pulling himself over to the plate.  It was swarming with flies.

He touched the plate and flies.  They we're on his hands, up his arms.  They crawled between the hairs on his head.  Thousands and millions of flies everywhere.  

"Ewww. Yuck."  He spat out flies that took to the air.

Marron peeled the flies off his body, then again, then their rainbows.

He realized there must be more flies.  They must be coming from him.  He spat again and again like he was the place where all the flies came from.  He ripped them off his face.

****

Gateau looked up.  Marron walked in his room.  The mage was loveliness itself.  Even in this heat, he seemed poised and elegant.

"Hello." Gateau said

Marron sighed, "I was getting bored alone."

"Yeah well this place is kind of strange."

Marron sauntered towards him. Marron's hand touched his robe

"Do you want to dance, Gateau."

"You dance?"

"Come on."

"But there is no music."

"There could be."

With a gesture there was music.  The soft throaty auloe played in his ear as hot and passionate as his movements towards him.

Gateau held him.  Gods, under those pure robes was a work of art.  He had his eyeful before but Gods touching him was so different.  He was lost. Marron's body pressed against his was electrifying and intoxicating.

"Gateau.  I…" Marron's eyes were molten golden, sparkling with fire.

"Yes."

Marron's breath was cool on his cheek and his lips looked like a flower, blossoming.  Gateau couldn't hear anything but his own heart beat.

"Kiss me Gateau."

"Oh Marron."

Marron lowered his face close to Gateau's for a kiss when-

A red mouse jumped out of his mouth.

"AAAAAAH!"  Gateau screamed.  He dropped Marron and tried to run out of the room. "Mouse.  Where- where- where did that-" he sputtered.

Marron ran after it.  Reaching behind the counter. He finally grabbed the mouse by its tail.

"Sorry, for the interruption, Gateau. Won't happen again. Hang on."

Marron put the mouse back in his mouth.  He poked the down with his finger.  He slapped him cheek to make sure that it was still in there.

Gateau tried to speak but couldn't. Marron slurped up the tail like a stray noodle and sighed.

"Sorry I let it out."

"…."

"Now where were we?" Marron grinned.

"…" Gateau stared.

Marron tried to kiss him. Gateau held him by his shoulders.

"Come on Gateau.  I thought you wanted this. We're alone.  I really want to kiss you so badly.  I want your hands on my body.   I want you to touch me."

"nuh-uh." Gateau said "That that is… mouse."

"Gateau."  Marron sat down, he began edging towards the bedding.  "Come on over here."  The robe fell.

"What are you doing?" Gateau said.  Gateau covered his eyes.

"Lets do it." Nude Marron hands Grabbed Gateau by the robe tie drawing him in.

"Marron." Gateau could feel the blood drain out of his heart and into his ears and other parts.  Marron drew him close.

Marron stroked his face "Let's have sex."

"This is way too gross.  It's too hot."

"But it's what you want." Marron said leading Gateau down onto the bedding with him.

"Well so." Gateau said 'I'm a very stupid guy.  And really really fickle."

"Kiss me Gateau."

They kissed.  Gateau spit out the kiss.  It tasted like vinegar and a bad egg sulphur smell.

"You aren't Marron."

"Then who am I?" The creature sat back, "I just thought… You're hurting my feelings."  Marron wrapped his face in the pillow with huge crocodile tears 

"Okay get lost." He lifted the dark haired figure.  "You aren't Marron."

"Oops.  You figured it out." The demon shrugged "Oh well."

"You are a demon."

"Yeah."  The demon nodded with his adorable Marron-grin. "Well you're thinking to much about it anyway. Just come down here and we can **bleep**." The word turned into a bleep. As if his own mind couldn't imagine Marron's mouth saying it.

"I'm not trusting you.  I don't know where… Mice are in there."

"Oh the mouse." The demon chuckled "You are so boring."

"A mouse crawled out of your mouth. A big red evil mouse. I'm really scared."

"It wasn't a grey one. Be glad.  It was probably just lust or something." Marron said.

"Go away." Gateau got up and pointed towards the door.

"Oh no no no. I am not leaving.  I can't believe you don't want to have sex.  You are so picky."

"You're going."

"I'm not going."  Marron's laugh cut him as it merged with the demonic background.

Gateau looked around for a weapon.  He looked to his empty dinner dishes, and pulled out his cutlery.

Gateau grabbed his spoon and cut off Marron's head, it broke as easily as a noodle.  Marron's head bounced on the floor.

"TAKE THAT!" Gateau said wiping blood off the spoon.

"Oooh That was rude." The head grumbled face mashed into the ground.

"Serves you right." Gateau threw the spoon back in the bowl.

"What is the difference?"

"It's a big difference.  Marron isn't that kind of guy.  Marron has better manners than to break into my room and let mice crawl out of his mouth."

Marron's head laughed, "What does it matter to you?  It's not like a stupid guy like you could care.  I'm still closer to Marron than you will ever get.  You know Marron could never fall for a dolt like you.  He's better than that.  I am perfectly willing to serve you however you want."

"I'd like to know exactly how considering you are only a head.

"Hey.  Well.  Hey body over here."

Marron's body was looking for his head touching everything in sight.

"It needs ears to hear you."

"Body.  I'm over here." The head tried to shift its position.  The body grabbed a heavy plotted plant.

"No get over here.  That's not me… BODY!!!

Gateau opened the paper door to the outer court.

"Give my regards to the bottom of the lake, you big jerk." He tossed Marron's head into the lake.  

"I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack."  The head shouted.

Then he kicked Marron's body in the butt slammed him out the door.

"Of all the nerve."  Gateau said crawling into his bed. He pulled the covers and decided it was time for bed.

****

            Carrot Glace looked at the wide desert expanse.

            "This is your consciousness."

            "This place doesn't have any girls either."

            Squirrel pulled him along.

            "We must be careful."

            The first thing he saw was  little kid was playing with a toy farm.  He held up his favorite bullock and made it fly, just like he did when he was little.

            "Hey, it's Chibi me.  Oh.  I was so cute."  Carrot whined, "Oh I'm gonna kidnap it and take it home and put it in a little sailor suit."

            A four-foot midget in plate mail hit him on the back of his knees.

            "Oh no.  Carrot's bravery."

            "Intruders.  You will not manhandle Carrot's inner child if I have anything to do about it."

            "That's my bravery.  Man.  You suck."

            Carrot grabbed it an dangled it in the hair "Hey shortie how's the weather?"

            "You better not mess with me."

            "Oh yeah.  What can you do bravery?"

            "You haven't met my sidekick."  Brave Carrot said.  "Carrot's Ego."

            A fourteen-foot hulking slathering beast picked Squirrel up and drooled on him.

            Squirrel and Carrot ran.

            "At least we didn't meet your libido." Squirrel said.

            "Actually you have.  This isn't Carrot's Meta psychological plane this is the top of Carrot's Libido's head." The inner child said.

            The land moved.

            "Oh Chrikiteh." Carrot grabbed on some weed hair.  All the little aspects of Carrot's personality hung on as his libido walked. Each one clung to his hairs.

"Hey Libido.  Could you take us to Carrot's self image?"

"Sure thing, Squirrel." The Libido spoke and shook the ground.

Libido moved faster than they could.

Down below he heard Calypso Music.

"Wow funky beat."

On the beach there they were.

A bevy of girls clad in full body Hijab covering their... well everything, even their foreheads.

"Babes."

"What?"

A bunch of girls in sweat pants, eating greasy funnel cake. 

"Babes."

Two girls in Lederhosen with colds and runny noses….

"Babes."

"Man it's too easy creating your ultimate fantasy to tempt you." Squirrel said.

They showed a picture of Catherine the Great."

"BABE!"

Carrot grabbed a long hair on libido's head and used it to climb into the ravine.

"No Carrot that is your pleasure center.  You'll go into a coma of ecstasy which you can't escape."

When he jumped off the huge body he saw a bridge.

"Stop CARROT!" Squirrel ran as fast as he could.

"Babes!" Carrot cheered.

"Man I would think someone would be wearing a bikini.  It's like you have no taste." Squirrel said.  "Stop where you are, the bridge is giving way."

"No way.  The babes are just over there."

The bridge gave way to a huge moat.

And the bridge crumbled underneath his feet.

Carrot fell into a pit of Despair.

A huge dragon came out of the cave.  It's heads we're all too familiar.

"Carrot, I'm disappointed in you." Apricot's face tsked

"Nii-san grow up." Marron's face growled at him

"Carrot" the water dragon's final head was of his father  "Gosh.  Why can't you be more like Marron?  At least I got one good son."

"Mom, Dad, Marron. I- I-"

Marron's head breathed fire on him 

Apricot tried to bite him.

Onion stared malevolently "Get out of that prissy little tutu.  "

"Tutu?" Marron's head laughed.

"TUTUTUTUTUTUTU."

Carrot looked down and he was in a frilly purple tutu.

"DWAH!" Carrot tried to cover himself.

The water dragon pulled him down into the watery abyss and only laughed.

"Tutu."

"No no no no!!!"

Then he was dragged to the surface, attached to two ropes.  He looked at them.

"I can't get out." Carrot yowled.

Chocora hd her hooks in him.  She tied him up.

"Carrot, I love you." An all to familiar voice chimed.

"No Chocora." Tira growled, "You'll kill him."

"I'm going to-"

His body stretched beyond belief, more painful then the zoomorphism.

"Carrot, I've always loved you.  I can't let Chocora have you.  You have to decide." Tira said.

"Tira, don't cry."

Chocora growled "No.  He's mine."

"Chocora, don't kill me I-"

The girls kept stretching.

"Girls, I can't, I can't decide."

"Decide now or we'll rip you in two."

"I can't.  I like you both, but."

"Decisions decisions, Carrot."

Carrot screamed.

"Don't kill me!"

Then all off a sudden, the little squirrel came again.

"Not today sisters.  Not with Squirrel on the job."

"What are you doing?" the girls chorused.

Squirrel nibbled through the ropes on his wrists.  Carrot flew away out of the pit.  Flying to the dark night of space. Squirrel stuck his tongues at the evil spirits.

****

Gateau was alone again.  Marron's head had stopped chattering in the distance.

The slim blond opened the door.  Then she closed it.  She had such kind eyes.

"Nii-sama?  You here?"

She sat down among his dishes and picked through the remains

"Do you have any more pickles?"

Gateau slid the plate over.  She picked the nasty vile green…

He stared.

"Nee-chan?"

"Nii-sama."  She smiled.

"What are you doing eating my garbage.  You always have to eat all my pickles."

"Someone does.  You don't like pickles." Ecclaire said.

"It's vulgar."

"We have the same germs." She smiled.

"But Nee-chan."  He looked at her.  She was so perfect and here.

 "No no." Gateau looked down "No. You aren't."

            He held her face "You're older by now."

"What?"

"Because you're alive.  You must be Carrot's age."

"What? Gateau I-"

"You can't be a little girl.  I saw that sorcerer take you.  Yes I remember."

"Gateau. It's me. I'm your only sister."

"You're alive.  I saw you alive.  And I would feel you die."

"Don't be silly?"

"Okay.  If you are a real ghost, tell me what flowers did I give mother and father on the grave."

"I- it wasn't…"

"How's Luriko?"

"He's well."

"Luriko was a woman."

Gateau grabbed the spoon again.

"It's you again?"

Ecclaire chuckled. "You are good."  She swirled into a puddle  "They were wrong about you.  I'll bet even you were wrong about you.  You can't be deceived." 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Gateau wailed.

"Gateau.  Just keep looking into those big blue eyes, look at your body, and forget about the Oracle.  This is not a beautiful place.  It never was.  This is where the ugliness is.  I am just trying to protect you from nasty things.  Live in your memories, the love of your sister.  Why don't you go to Marron?  I'm sure he's quite bored.  No ugliness with him."

The demon smiled. "You must follow and cultivate what is good and beautiful.  And the rest…"

"I'm not budging.  Marron would never respect me if I gave up now."

"Do you think you can stop us?  How foolish.  You will not change us.  We are as old as your life.  Just look at what we could do."

The wave of darkness crashed him against the wall

_The crash was a hammer._

_"I hate this house." His mother's voice echoed._

_"What are you doing? Latte." His father's voice shrieked. "You are crazy._

_"I hate this house."_

_The hammer crashed through the wall.  Latte Leche-Mocha was nothing if not strong.  The blood of 3 generations of stonemasons was in her blood.  Tearing through the wall was easy._

_Kaffi was wise to be afraid of her temper.  Kaffi was very tall with not a bit of weight on him.  One of those drawn melancholy faces with big eyes and a big nose.  He wore the tattered robes of a Vermouth poet, still looking very peaceful._

_"You think you are a hero for your poems.  But you are a selfish drunken sot."_

_"Put down the hammer."_

_"I should use it on your big fat skull."_

_"Latte-"_

_"Your crime banished us.  Banished your son, and Ecclaire.  They have no face. They have no future. All cause you had to write your damn poems."_

_"That sorcerer was evil."_

_"This place is evil.  I hate you and I will rip this damn house into pieces."_

_"Latte, you stop now." Kaffi grabbed her.  They wrestled a bit and he held her down._

_Gateau walked into the edges of the tiny room._

_"I hope you are proud of your achievements.  Here in the South, we have no friends, no home, and no family.  We are nothing.  They burned your pretty books when we were banished. What was the point?  The Sorcerers have won.  We are destroyed for you."_

_"I wrote the truth.  Once you'd praise me for it."_

_"We were foolish children.  That is what you are."_

_"We must move on Latte.  We can't let despair overtake us._

_"I hate this house."_

_She grabbed the flowerpot._

_The pot shattered next to Gateau's eye.  The boy froze._

_Latte Mocha paused. Kaffi ran to him._

_"Gateau.  Are you alright?"  Kaffi held him.  Looked in his frozen blue eyes and face._

_Gateau nodded, he said nothing.  His jaw trembled._

_"Mama."_

_"Gateau, don't cry, baby Mama is sorry."  Latte moved towards him._

_Kaffi stood up.  He slapped her across the face._

_"You almost hurt your son.  You vile stupid woman." Kaffi clenched his fist. "What kind of beast does that?"_

_"What kind of man sells out his family?  You destroyed our lives for your silly poems.  I hate you." Latte curled on the floor._

_Gateau slunk away._

Gateau shook his head.

"They'd always fight.  There wasn't a day in your life they wouldn't fight.  They loved to fight more than they loved you." Ecclaire said.

"You weren't there, Nee-chan.  You weren't born yet.  That was when the bad Sorcerer threw Daddy out of the city.  They were so sad.  They were scared that they would be caught.  It got better."

Another scene flashed.  It couldn't. Not again.

_They had brought in some firewood for the night they all sat inside.  Father was reading and mother was knitting yarns._

_"Did you hear that?" Gateau heard someone outside._

_"Oh quiet Gateau. Papa is trying to read." Latte said softly stifling him._

_"Silence is the proof of a superiorly complex soul, Gateau."_

_"Yes dear."_

_Ecclaire sat up at the slamming fist against their house._

_They all turned their heads._

_"You.  Not you…" a voice crying in the night._

_Then fire… You don't hear an explosion from the inside_

_Dark._

_Pulling off him.  Pieces of wall, white logs dust coughing. Can't breath._

_Pulling away busting from under his tomb.  Under the logs of the house. _

_Breathing, looking around_

_"Momma!  Papa!"_

_Looking around.  Dust. _

_"Mama Mama…"_

_Heart stops "ECCLAIRE!"_

_Ecclaire half buried._

_"No.  Ecclaire, where is Papa?  Did you…"_

_"Gateau…" Ecclaire coughing dust._

_But she was helped from the rubble, yanked up._

_Darkness itself in the even in the woods.  She seemed to float as if he could see her go to heaven, Night sky heaven._

_"Who are you?"  Gateau shouted._

_A laugh._

_Alone._

_Arms were enough,  just two arms dangling together and-_

_Gateau screamed. "No… Not again."_

_His lungs stopped with the dust, his body would not see it.  His body would kill him before he had to live it again.  He couldn't breath with such sorrow.  Their arms, were enough…_

_ Gateau was floating in wet darkness, his lung torn by the soot and splinters of his home, he huddled into himself trying to pull himself to his feet.  He was in the stomach of some great beast.  Some darkness.  He floated, unclothed but not naked, nothing was there just this shadow of his body. Not young not old not small, everything hurting._

_"I didn't let it break me before.  You think your stupid dream will…"_

_Ecclaire snatched up into darkness._

"Who are you?"  Gateau saw himself again.

Gateau curled into himself, this time it was different, in his chest he felt coldness, he grabbed onto it, some jewel of something.   He pulled it out and put it into his hands.

A moment.  He looked up.  Gateau looked towards one brighter moment.  He blinked his eyes at the light as it hovered in the air.  Then broke it open like an egg.

_Gateau breathed at the scene down the road.  He lived with his parents hiding in the swamp.  He got his father to let him go to the public school.  Of course they educated Ecclaire at home, but it was enough.  He wished his sister or someone could come with him.  But even she didn't understand him._

_Down the road from his house was another, a nice little orchard with fruit trees.  The mother had long black hair and a soft voice.  No paint or clay, no rude words scribbled over the door.  No strange sculptures in the front yard.  Normal life._

_"Onion.  Go to the well.  That thing won't dig itself.  We aren't savages. We can't go drinking the stuff in the stream forever."_

_"Haha. Woman.  This thing is hard to find.  That mud is three_ _feet deep."_

_"Ask Chiffon.  He's a whiz with that thing." The husband leaned back in his chair._

_"He is busy, my love." The wife said._

_The wife bit her lip._

_"Alright I'll go.  But if I get stuck so deep in mud that no one can save me and I die of drowning in the mud, you'll be sorry."_

_"I'll also have a well." Apricot said._

_A little boy with shaggy black hair, held his little brother's hand._

_"Oh yes Mommy wuvs my widdle baby."  She smooched him._

_"MOM!"  The boy squealed._

_"Oh my widdle Carrot."_

_"Ggggggh."_

_Carrot bounded away._

_"Oh dear, Carrot forgot his lunch."_

_"I'll bring it too him Mama." The littler boy said._

_"Good little boy."_

_"I wish somebody noticed me." Gateau sighed._

_Carrot looked at the boy staring wistfully at their home._

_"What a dope…" Carrot said.  "Hey you…  Hey you there."_

_The big tall boy looked as if he could dream away the day.  He had to get to school or he would get in trouble._

_Not thinking to deeply Carrot grabbed a rock.  He had to get the guys attention. He threw it towards the boy, only to get his attention._

_But instead it nailed him in the shoulder._

_"Oww."_

_Carrot looked a little horrified.  He didn't mean to hit the guy. He was really tall and mean looking.  He looked nervous.  But Carrot never really let anything like common sense affect him for very long._

_"HAHAHAHA."  Carrot laughed in spite of himself.  He couldn't help it. It came out before he could say anything._

_"You little twerp. I was just watching." He rubbed his shoulder, "I wasn't doing anything.  I should pound you."_

_"I was just trying to wake you up.  You fell asleep."_

_"By throwing rocks? You are such a dolt. I don't know if you're lying or just stupid."_

_Carrot laughed nervously "What ya doing there?" Carrot began edging away slowly.  "You're going to be late to school if you wait around." The little boy said._

_"Who are you to tell me what to do?"_

_"I'm Carrot Glace.  And I know better than to wait around and snoop on people." Carrot said, "Come on, Marron.  We got to hurry.  We got places to go."_

_The tiny boy looked at the other sack of lunch in his other hand. Then he set it down behind the fence post, before Carrot could see it._

_"Carrot, don't be mean." Marron tugged on his brother's sleeve._

_"He's so weird." Carrot said._

_"I think he's lonely." Marron said._

_"Lonely?" Carrot asked._

_"He doesn't have a brother.  He is lonely." Marron said, "What if you didn't have a brother?  Would you be sad?" Marron asked sweetly.  He was always much too good at making Carrot realize his faults.  He might be a little baby but he understood things very well._

_"He is a dumbie." Carrot closed the subject.  Marron frowned at Carrot's callousness.  The debate of the mysterious nature of the dirty nosed, blond boy who lived in the Swamp outside of the South Village, was left unresolved and for another day._

_"Where's my lunch?" Carrot asked._

_"Mama didn't make you one." Marron said._

_"WHAT?"_

_"She says she don't like you for being a meanie." Marron said._

_"But why didn't Mama make me a lunch?" Carrot said almost broken.  It was too easy to deceive him._

_"She doesn't like you." Marron said, "You're adopted."_

_"Am not."  Carrot frowned._

_The tiny boy in the little cute robe looked over his shoulder.  There was something nice about being smiled at.  He was hungry and they never give him enough food._

_Gateau looked behind the fence post on the road to school. He picked up the lunch.  He threw the little cloth bag with Carrot's name on it and emptied it out._

_He ate the sandwich inside and walked towards the school._

"He didn't even mean it." Gateau said.

In the void Ecclaire grabbed the shining moment, trying to break it

"Carrot just shot his big mouth off.  He may be a jerk but he wouldn't let me down."  Gateau said.

"He hates you." Ecclaire said

"He hates me like I hate him." Gateau said, cryptically, "He didn't mean it."

"Well you see how it was."  Ecclaire "They all hated you taunted. You starved-"

"That was something you didn't expect. Did you?  See that is Marron.  I don't think he's told a lie since then either.  Good old Marron."

"As long as I think of my real friends, you don't have a leg to stand on." Gateau floated in the dark void peacefully bobbing  

Ecclaire said, "Your pain is ugly."

"Sure, but I have friends.  I have people who love me.  Even if they are idiotic jerks. So just try again.  Tira, Chocora, even that dolt."

Gateau smiled.

He opened his eyes and he was back in his room at Paeno.

His face frowned.

****

Marron had taken off his long red robe.  

Marron grumbled.  Kept his mouth shut so they couldn't crawl in his mouth

But soon the flies were crawling on his eyes, on top of them.  He could see the bugs, the grubs of flies oozing in from the doors.  He got sick at the sight, spitting up black wings and little disgusting legs in his release.  They must be crawling in his ears because the sound.  The big sound.  He covered his face and ears trying to protect himself. 

****

Carrot huffed trying to catch his breath.

Squirrel pet his face, "You all right, Carrot Buddy?"

"Man.  Thanks Squirrel." He hugged squirrel.

"Hey.  I'm your spiritual guide.  The Meta psychological plain is a horrendous place.  That's why you need a good guide like me to help you out" 

Carrot pet his Squirrel.

"Now lets keep going.  We don't have very long." The squirrel scouted ahead "We're almost there?"

"Where are we now?"

"We're at the roots of your life, your childhood.  Your past.  But also other people's past.  This is a moment in your brother and Gateau's life."

"Hey.  That's when.  I remembered that.  It's when we went to the town school for Parsonners.  Before we took our magic training.  It's one of the memories Milphy must have blocked."

_Everyone bustled out of the schoolroom._

_Marron walked outside with his lunch and walked over to the tree._

_"Hey look!  It's Marry. Where is your big brother?"_

_"He can't have recess.  He was too noisy in class."_

_"Well I guess it's time for you to eat lunch."_

_They pinned Marron down.  He wriggled like a salmon taking three Makroni's to sit on him._

_"No no no."_

_"MMMMmm.  Look at Tasty Mr. Fly."  Alfredo held its black wings over his mouth._

_Alpenne clapped "Hey plug his nose so he has to open his mouth." _

_"Ewww No… Not again." Marron squealed._

_"I thought you like bugs. You ate all those other things."_

_"You put it on my bread." Marron said, "I didn't know.  I didn't know"_

_They grabbed his arms._

_"Hey maybe if you eat enough you'll turn into a frog."_

_The straddled his stomach and pulled back his arms._

_"Boy I don't know how anyone could be such a weirdo.  You like flies."_

_            "Fly eater."_

_"I don't- let me go."_

_The boys laughed.  The Makroni brothers' favorite hobby was finding new ways to bug Marron Glace. He hated those guys.  He wished they would go away.  Or better yet change into something nasty._

_Gateau saw a huge crowd of boys.  He was trying to do an advanced flip on the monkey bars.  He was hanging upside down by his legs.  No one even was looking up.  They were all laughing at the guy._

_"Hey guys look.  Look at me…  I'm hey… I'm upside down."_

_They were picking on some cute little kid.  Gateau frowned.  He knew how it was to be the odd duck out._

_Gateau walked over.  He was built like a 7th grader.  He loomed over them.  They froze._

_"Hey Gateau.  We were just…"_

_"Hey you want to feed Mary a fly."_

_Gateau grabbed the bag they put the fly in._

_"Hey everybody look what I can do!  You think that's something."_

_They all stared as Gateau Mocha put the fly in his mouth and swallowed._

_"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."_

_The boys looked in horror and respect.  They whispered at first._

_"You are gross, Mocha."_

_"Yeah.  Man I can't believe you did that."_

_"COOOOOOL!"_

_Soon the whole crowd was punching him in the arms in a gesture of admiration._

_Marron stared up at him.  How could they laugh at him when they fed him flies and nasty bugs but when Gateau ate one on purpose he was cool? _

_"Hey little dude are you alright."_

_Marron nodded.  He looked at him suspiciously, and quite shaken._

_"Say Marron.  Don't worry about me. I'm al—zzz—right."_

_Marron ran in the opposite direction towards his house "GROOOOOSSSS!"_

_Gateau laughed hysterically with the other boys "Whatta weirdo."_

Carrot held his mouth shut, to prevent from barfing.

"Was that how they met?"

"Yep."

"How tragic.  Poor little Gateau.  No mother, no father.  Even as a child…  How…" The squirrel blew his nose. "He just wanted someone to pay attention to him."

"What a freak! That guy is the biggest weirdo I ever met." Carrot shook himself.

***

Marron had gone to sleep.

And he was 4 years old_.  It had only been his first week at school with his big brother and his new sisters.  He liked going to school and playing in the yard.  He was doing very well the teacher said and he felt very happy._

_He was sitting looking up at the apples in the tree.  It wasn't time to pick them yet.  Though the girls were trying to shake them down.  A whole apple is kind of pretty.  Just the smoothness.  _

_Chocora had a pile of apples that she had yanked off the tree. She grabbed the reddest one, which was pinkish really and took a big bite._

_"Ugggggh."  She spat it._

_Tira laughed "Hmmhmm." She hadn't laughed much at all.  She was kind of scared all the time._

_"I want an apple." Chocora grumbled, "It's not fair. I want it…"_

_"The apples are prettier in the trees." Marron mused._

_He sat up.  He pulled his sandwich off the grass. Without thinking he took a huge bite out of it._

_He looked at half a big bug._

_He spit what was in his mouth.  In the particles he could see crunched up wings and nasty horrid- He got sick over himself._

_Marron dropped the sandwich._

_He spit up his entire sandwich._

_"I ate a bug I ate a bug." He began crying so loudly.  Trying to get the crawly living feeling out of his mouth._

_            Carrot rushed over._

_            Marron couldn't even speak._

_            "Carrot-sir."_

_            "Don't call me that Tira."_

_            "Marron ate a bug." She said._

_            "Oh no."_

_            Marron wept inarticulately._

_            "It was really gross.  I hope the bug wasn't poison and it will."_

_            Marron howled._

_            The teacher walked over at the barfing bawling child._

_"Sensei. Marron is sick."_

_"He ate a bug!"  Chocora announced, "It was this big and yellow…"_

_"Thank you Chocora.  But go back to class."_

_"Is he gonna die?" Chocora said._

_Tira gasped and began whimpering, "Marron can't die."_

_"Chocora. Oh don't worry Marron.  It won't hurt you."_

_"Sensei can I go take my little brother home 'cause he is sick and stuff."_

_Tira was blubbering already.  Children were very strange about some things._

_"Tira.  Go with Carrot and Marron back home and then bring Carrot back."_

_Marron blubbered quite unsure why.  Just being scared.  He didn't care that anyone was laughing at him.  They all were._

_"You baby."_

_"Yeah baby cries!"_

_"Shut up."_

_He just wanted his mommy._

Marron woke up crying.

"Mommy." He whimpered.  

The walls of his room were dripping with flies and bugs.  They fell off the ceiling trying to get him.

He had to get out of there.  There had to be some way to stop this.  This room was ruined.  It was spoiled.  He ran out of there.  He had to be freed from this burden.  To stop the noise.

****

Gateau woke from his dream and began to think about everything he had seen.

Marron appeared in his room.  He was wearing the red robes.  His hair was sticky on his body.

"Marron?  Thank god.  I guess it's over."

Marron cut him off, "Gateau.  We need to talk."

Gateau sat up.

"I couldn't say it before. I'm disappointed in you."

Gateau "Are you mad at me?"

"No… maybe."  Marron sat down "Maybe I should get angry sometimes.  How could you?  This is a holy place, how could you hit on me, how could you be thinking such thoughts?"

"They are just feelings.  I can't stop them."

"Well-"

Gateau touched Marron's shoulder.

"Marron, I swear.  I won't do anything.  But will you tell me what you want?"

"Gateau you must hear me out.  I can't-"

"What, Marron, just give me an answer.

"Gateau, I could not submit to such desires. I am a mage and my commitment is to my art.  I am not built like you for such passions.  I am so naturally cold hearted and cold blooded.  Forgive me…."

"I do.  It's just, Marron. You." His tongue stammered, "You are so lovely-"

"Is that all you can think about, are you—"

"I know I'm a fool.  But I can't pretend that you aren't."

"I can't love you.  It would be too great a sacrifice on my part.  So just get over it."

"Marron.  I know how great you are.  Anyone can see that.  Give me time and space.  You can't turn off these feelings, like I had a spigot.  I'm sorry if I hurt you.

"You hurt yourself in this self abuse for my attention. This is so hard to say."

"I'm glad you unburdened yourself." Gateau said.

"Well then I'll go." the boy paused, "I will understand if we can't be friends."

"Marron, I can't be without you."

"Gateau I- I- I.  Aiii iie aaaaaah chooo." Marron sneezed and a dove came out flying and flapping.

Gateau dropped his hand.

Marron covered his nose "Excuse me."

            Gateau watched the dove fly outside into the court.  Gateau began chuckling, then chuckling maniacally.

"You guys are good."  Gateau laughed, "You know me in and out.  But you aren't Marron either.  No one is exactly Marron besides Marron."

The Bird sneezing Marron swore then poofed in a cloud.

"Hey, Gateau."

"Yeah.  Come on.  It'll be fun." Marron's body held his head. And the face on his head was gently winking at him.

Marron's head began smirking "What's the point of chasing Marron? Gateau.  You don't like him when he accepts you, you don't trust him when he offers himself to you, but the second he denies you, you have to have him."

"You go away.  I got rid of you."

"You should stick to what you deserve.  What you really want.  Not the dream."

"What do you mean?"

"You know you can't love Marron really.  All you need is his body.  All you need…."

"No." Gateau said, "That is just freaky.  That thing is just weird.  It has a flowerpot on its neck."

The face stared at him "Why, you really loved a lot a people. You needed them.  Now what do you have?"

"You aren't Marron.  Marron is what I want.  Whatever Marron is.  So back off."

"You're making a mistake."

Another voice pitched in.

"What if Marron hates you?"

Yet another voice layered on top of that.

"What if Marron gets hurt?

Gateau shut his ears,

"He'll leave you all alone…"

Gateau growled, he couldn't listen, he had to hide it.

"Alone Alone."  The noise filled his head.

He heard his own voice, which you can't escape.  His deep and sensible voice.

"_That's what really happens when you love.  It just makes the loneliness, darker and uglier when they do leave.  He's going to see ugliness in you. It's in the root of your life. Why do you think you love what is beautiful. Why do you seek it?  Because you know it is foreign.  Instead you steal beauty from others. You worship everywhere because you know that you are no good underneath it all."_

            "I don't want be alone." Gateau shouted to hear something fight the darkness.  But under the symphony of demons, his own voice continued.

"_Now this is also for Marron too.  You care about him.  This is just better in the long run.  What would it do to him to love you?  He'd lose you_."

            "Please, I don't want to be alone."

"You're going to make him as ugly inside…" 

"I don't want to be alone." Gateau whimpered.

****

Carrot floated in the cosmos in his frilly purple tutu, sleeping on a piece of space debris.

"Wow Keen I'm Space Squirrel Carrot.  Blasting through the stars.  Flying the unimaginable distances, the great void.  The eternal mysteries of-"

Carrot snored, "Eternity is boring."

"Alright.  But something cool is going to happen."

"Babes?"

"No."

"Finding my real clothes…"

"Look trust me.  I know my way around."

In the distance he saw a blue light.

"Hey what is that blue shiny thing?"

"What blue thing?"

"Oh Mr. Squirrel doesn't know everything."

Squirrel took out a map and read it.

"That is the future."  

"Hey come over here.  Let's go see the future."

"No Carrot.  Don't! Wait!"

"I won't wait."  Carrot said.

            Carrot flew into the big blue shiny thing.

They were in a sunny house with white stucco walls and huge glass windows. It was a very fine and well-made house.

"Cool my house kicks ass." Carrot said.

"This isn't your house." Squirrel looked suspiciously.

"Whose is it?"

"Carrot, listen very closely.  You haven't been around for thirty years.  The last time Marron saw you was at Paeno, where we left your body."

"Well so?"

"You don't have a house.  This is someone else's house." Squirrel said.

"So the only way I can see the future is to be dead?" Carrot tossed into the air, "Yeah, what's the big secret?"

The squirrel paused, 'that's absolutely right. How did you"?

"Since I can't be alive and dead at the same time.  I can't be alive or in the future.  This is the future but without me."

            "Yep."

            "Well I figured out time travel, the laws of metaphysics, now what…" Carrot said.

            "You don't want to know. It may shock you." The Squirrel said.

            "If I can face Tira and Chocora then I can live through this."

In the bright living room, Marron sat in a nice armchair reading a scroll.  His face was indeed thinner. He also had a long moustache dangling over his lip.  It was so long it looked like a fake.  He wore blue robes like an older mage.  There was a harsh look in his face that wasn't there before, but the strength of his features and eyes were still the same.  He could have been a beauty underneath the facial hair.

"Marron, Hey dude. Man, you got really old."

"He doesn't see you." Squirrel said.

"He's a man now. Hey, Marron.  It's your big brother."

Gateau arrived.  Gateau looked exactly the same, even his trim waist, huge muscles and tiny little head.  His face was a little leathery but nothing had changed except now instead of his usual jacket he wore a black and green robe, and a shiny medallion.  Carrot couldn't recognize that.

"Gateau isn't flexing at him, see, I told you it was a phase."

"Marron." Gateau smiled a leathery smile.

"I'm not talking to you, Gateau."

"What?  You are going to listen what I have to say."

"Nope nope nope." Marron said, "I've become an expert at ignoring you." Marron twirled around and rolled up the scroll he was reading.

            "I guess he didn't change." Carrot said "Still pines over him."

            Marron placed the scroll back in the huge library.

            "What about this one?"

Marron didn't look.

            "Take this poem from me my love.  Poetry was my battle once.  The way your gold heart turned to blood.  Golden soul into love. They way I turned jewels into fire and life.  But the poem of you is unwritten.  I am not the general at the end of a war. I am a man at the ocean.  I am boy under the sky again.  I'm hungry again. I see again, and I am blinded again."

"Happy Birthday, Marron."  Gateau handed him another scroll.

Marron turned around he looked at him. 

Carrot balked at the long kiss.

"Oh sweetie punkin."  Marron cooed.

"My gift is your life."  Gateau grabbed his chin. "Your gift is this day."

Marron smiled brightly up at him and cuddled into his arms.

"NOOOOO!" Carrot fell to his knees.

"I wuuuv you." Marron said frowning playfully.

"I wuv you into widdle bitses." Gateau said.

"I wuv you into tiny winy widdle bitses."  Marron cooed back.

"I wuv you into teeny meeny tiny whiny widdle bitses."

Carrot tore his hair "Oh yuck.  Why god WHY!!!!"

"They've been living together for years.  They have a son."  The squirrel handed them a family picture of Gateau and Marron, with a little blonde boy with strange prickly ears.  "Look pictures, see."

Carrot shrugged "I'm an uncle?"

A little chibi-faced kid came sliding and slipping across the wooden floors towards Marron. He hugged him.

"Otoosan.  I made you a ward."

"Oh what does it do?" Marron said 

"It doesn't do anything." The boy frowned.

Gateau hugged him "Keep trying, Tiger.  You'll get one soon.  Ha."  Gateau fluffed his blond hair around and picked him up.

"Don't bother your aunties." 

"I never bug anybody.  I'm cute."  The boy flew on the stool posing like a little angel, complete with beatific pout.

Gateau dribbled, "Kawai.  My little tiger."

"…….." Marron sighed.

Carrot shivered as the little boys face lit up like Gateau's, "Euuuugh" he shivered. "That kid is so cute." He looked at the scene, "Boy I leave for twenty years and look what happens." Carrot said, "What's going on?"

There was a knock at the door. Marron answered the door to a huge pile of boxes.

"Marron."

Chocora hugged him  "Happy Birthday."

"Chocora? Are you under there?" Marron ignored the boxes to embrace his dear friend.

"Noi. You get Marron's candy.  The horrible brown goop.  Hurry up."  Chocora yelled to her unseen companion.

Chocora walked in very pregnant.  Marron helped her waddle towards the armchair.

"Hello Mommy."  Marron patted her belly.

"Chocora is a mommy! Whose the Daddy?"

"Well…."

Ecclaire smiled "Whoa baby come on.  Settle down."

"Hey Ecclaire!  Hey the twins are looking great.  What are you going to call them?" Gateau said.

"Xai and Xino.  Old family names." Ecclaire smiled.

"I don't know how you can get away with it.  You have a lovely son and not have to birth him."

"They found me in a basket of cheese." The little boy said.

"Of course, He was our little treasure from the gods."  Gateau hugged him.

            "…." Marron muttered, "…we're spoiling him."

"We chose to have our children.  Good thing our friend was so obliging.

Ecclaire held Chocora's hand "We're giving them my name." Ecclaire kissed Chocora on the forehead.

"Yo Chocora is a lesbian?" Carrot gasped.

"Well…"

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!  This is the coolest thing that ever happened to me… Like ever.  Oh the Gods must have been kind to me because I was such a nice person."

"Yes." Squirrel nodded sarcastically "Of course."

"Do they take bubble baths? Do we get to see any hardcore action?"

Marron and Gateau were still Chocora sit on the armchair nearly, two minutes later after Carrot began babbling about Lesbians.

"Man.  These kids are heavy." Chocora grunted.

There was a knock but no one answered it.  So the woman walked in.

"Nee-san? You're as big as a house."

"Don't start Tira." Ecclaire begged.

"Oh Can I hear the baby kick?" Gateau cooed.

"Both of them." Chocora smiled "At the same time."

"When are they due?"

"Next month." Chocora said.

"32 days and 14 hours."

"Oh I'm sorry. It won't be long before they are born."

Tira was not very different.  She wore the same cloak.  The bodice was cut lower.  Her look had balanced out from scary dominatrix to nerdy geek.

Tira came in all by herself.

             "Where is Tira's partner? Is Tira a lesbian?"

"No."

"Doesn't she have a guy or something?"

No one followed her.

"Tira doesn't have anyone?"

            Carrot watched the two families prepare the food and set up their dinner.  Gateau was very comfortable doing all kinds of things that scared Carrot to no end, like for example serving a gorgeous dinner, being very warm and sweet and above all making Marron laugh.  That upset Carrot most of all.  

Chocora was very cranky, and Ecclaire lovingly catered to her every whim, without question or dignity.  Talk about Pussy Whipped.  Carrot chuckled at that thought

Finally near the end they all held goblets up for the toast. Tira spoke first

"Well Marron, Gateau.  I want to thank you for your hospitality and your kindness.  This is such a happy day.  To happy Days! Kanpei."

"But I was just remembering, thinking about… him."

Marron looked down at Gateau's hand on his shoulder.

"What a present for your 16th hmm.  No more Carrot.  I mean that loud mouth."

"I swear he would have dated a monkey."

"…." Marron rolled his eyes.

"Who are you talking about Otoosan?"

"No one of importance." Tira said

"Oh Tira." Marron tried not to laugh.

"We toast the most sniveling pathetic weirdo ecchi that ever lived.  A man with more teeth than brain cells, the libido the size of a sub continental land mass.  With a tiny little-"

Gateau shut the boy's ears "Nose."

"What?  Why that Tira."

"To the awful unbeautiful horrendous…."

Tira collapsed in tears.

Marron stood up.

"Why is she crying?  She said I had a small nose." Carrot said.

Carrot walked over to her.  He touched her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry he couldn't be with us.  I sometimes want to kill him for dying like that…  But well.  I always wanted to kill him.  The sign of true love if I ever saw it."

She poured the sake into the ground.

"Gateau, Nee-san, Ecclaire…  this is 30 years since he…"

Marron frowned "To Carrot Glace."

            The child tugged on Ecclaire's sleeve "Ecclaire-ba-chan? Why was his nose small?" the child asked.

"Wow.  The future is cool.   And Chocora is a lesbian.  Wicked.  Too bad that Tira couldn't get someone."

"Yes, it's all so clear.  I can't believe I missed it." Squirrel said.

"Doesn't this show you so much about the nature of time?  Metaphysics. That in death we transcend time"

"Um?" Carrot bit his lip.

"At least this shows you that Marron and Gateau are-"

"Oh no."

"But."

"I don't see anything." Carrot plunged his ears "Lalalalaalalala."

****

Gateau was crying and looked for his water. The demons had gotten greasier and quiet.  They had vanished into piping voices in the back of his head.

The door shuddered.

Marron Glace wandered toward his room. 

He came in towards the sound of his voice. He held on the doorframe.

Now 

"Gateau." Marron asked, "What is wrong? You're crying."

Marron looked at him very strangely, specially considering he was the one barging into Gateau's room.  It took Gateau awhile to see through the greasy tears. Wherever Marron's new robes had gone, they were gone now.  Marron was nude, naked.  Running around the Hall of Paeno.

"Oh no.  Don't cry.  It's… You can't cry Gateau…"

Gateau looked up.  What was this one going to do?  Was this Marron going to kill him?  This one had given up any attempt to try to kiss or deny his or even talk to him.  He just stood there, well tried to stand there.  He lost the battle and weaved to the ground

  He looked very different, Hair slimy and streaked with sweat. He wept a little.

"Marron?"

"Gateau.  What is…Oh no I see" Marron blinked his eyes in frustration as if great light was coming off his body. Like the appearance of sun during a bad hangover. "How did you get covered in worms?"

"Huh?"

"Worms Gateau.  Everywhere. No wonder you're crying."

Marron grabbed the air and looked at the invisible worm in his hand.

"All over.  Take them off, man.  Hurry up."

"Marron?" Gateau backed away.

"You can't cry.  I'll take them off.  I'll help you." Marron grabbed his shoulder, fiercely determined.

"Marron I think we're hot."

"Not now." "I know you think I'm sexy. Don't tell me I'm hot now."

"I think we've gone mad." Gateau said.

Marron growled,  "Well I'm not playing around. They are going to crawl in your mouth.  Then they'll be inside you.  Do you want that?"

"Worms inside?" Gateau asked.

Marron wrapped his arms around him "Hold still.  I got to get them all."

Gateau wondered when he was going to change.  Marron pulled something off his back.

Gateau tried to look behind him to see what.

Marron picked at his hair, lacing his long white fingers through his golden hair, grooming it like an ape. He threw an invisible apparition away.  It was some insect only he saw.

They breathed deeply in each other's arms.  Nude and close as two bodies could be.

"I don't want worms crawling on you.  You are too beautiful to have worms on your body."

Gateau relented in his struggle.

"They are going to get in your mouth." Marron said touching his lips, with his fingers

The boy stopped talking.  He pressed his fingers against those lips.  Strangely springy and soft.  He poked them and flicked their floppy flesh.

Marron didn't really know why. He kissed Gateau.  They just looked at each other.

Marron swooned after a moment.

"The flies, there going…"

"Marron.  Are you okay?" Gateau asked fearfully.

Marron slumped in his arms.

Gateau held him up.  Take him outside into the night air where it would be cool. Where this Marron could live.

****

Carrot stood at the beginning of a huge trunk that stretched higher than even the Stellar Church."

"This tree is huge."

"Yeah.  The trick is too clear your mind and free yourself of every burdening relax.  Become one with the tree and float up."

"One with the tree?"

"Yes and it will be easy." Squirrel said.

Carrot closed his eyes, covering them with his hand.

"Okay is you mind clear now?"

"Um… yes."

"Is your soul purified?"

"Uhuh." Carrot nodded.

"And your mind is clear?"

"YES." Carrot snipped.

"Okay then become on with the tree."

Carrot grabbed on the first branch.

"Man this is hard work."

*****

And the rains fell.

They were both naked next to the pond.  Marron had crawled on top of Gateau in fact.

"Oh my.  I think we have a couple of Case 3's." the priests chuckled.

Marron slept on his large and comfortable friend.  He was purring slightly. If men could purr.  It was a rather pretty thing sometimes, the strange ways people got together.

"Good Morning."  The priest clapped his hands.

"Now take it easy young man.  You probably exhausted yourself."

Marron woke up.

"What what?"

"Yes.  You're a lot stronger than you look." The priest patted his shoulder.

"What did he?  What, What…" Marron was bewildered.  Immediately he moved of Gateau.

Gateau opened his eyes.

"Oh no, it was mostly your fault.  He didn't put up too much resistance." The priest said.

"Hey.  It's raining." Gateau said.  He huffed and sighed the cool rain air.

"How did we get out here?  Did you-" Marron glowered at Gateau.

"I didn't do anything." Gateau shook his head. 

"The rite is over.  The rains come."

"What?" Marron asked "It's over?"

The priests tossed the red robes to them. 

"If you two love birds can separate yourself we are going to serve dinner."

Marron blushed "I didn't.  I would never do anything like you imply.  I am only here for… I could never." 

"Case 3.  I knew it." The priests whispered.

"I think he probably just pounced on the big blond one."  The priests nodded, 'He's a lot stronger than he looks."

"Come on now.  Don't gossip." Master Chili said.

Gateau stopped them "Wow, how did you survive this heat without going mad?"

"Oh the air conditioning in the cells in the priests sanctum." The priests grinned.

"Then all that happened was… part of it?" Gateau asked, 'That was what the Hall of Paeno is like?"

"We should have told you before.  But, well, you had to have your vision without realizing it.  Otherwise you would have asked to many questions.  The Oracle gives its own answers.  Not yours." Chi'li said.

"But I didn't get to ask it anything." Marron said.

"Yes but you learned something."

"Yes.  This is all a fraud." Marron said.

"What?"

"I didn't learn anything.  It is all just a sham used to, embarrass us.  I demand an explanation."

"Now Master Glace, you are a little embarrassed finding yourself in such an unusual situation."

Marron looked panicked, he turned on Gateau "Somehow I know this is your doing, Gateau.  I can't believe--"

"I… I didn't do anything.  I was very good.  I didn't even complain about the worms."

"What worms?" Marron said.  "I've been in a trance for a night."

"2 days." Chi'li times moves faster in visions.

Marron for the first time in a long time walked away from Gateau very angry and disappointed.

Gateau looked at the rain fogging the hall.  He lowered his face. 

"The rain will end and you can return to your homes and lives.  

"Marron? Don't… whatever this Case 3 is I'm sure it's not.  Marron." Gateau said.

"Let us talk, my son." Chi'li lead him towards the inner chambers. 

****

Squirrel put on a cheerleader uniform 

"Push em up climb it up Yeah Me!"

"Great my spiritual totem is in drag."

"Come on, Carrot, work it.  No pain no gain."

Carrot growled in frustration as he climbed.

"Faster.  You don't want to go back to That game of Tug of War with Tira?"

"I am."

"Huphup hup. Up the stairs go the bears upupup."

Carrot gritted his teeth.

"Come on slow poke."

"Well I'm not a squirrel.  I can't just use my pretty little claws and climb up.  Man it's long."

"And I'm not in a frilly tutu." Squirrel said.

****

The cool drinks inside of the Priests chambers were heavenly, and Gateau tried not to slurp or gulp.

"Gateau, the heat is the vehicle of the visions inside of you."

"So it just showed me what I was afraid to see." Gateau said "I felt like I wasn't even in control."

"You have to give up control to obtain the power."

"I don't get it.  Why is Marron so upset?  He was the one that said this place was so…"

"The truth is not always beautiful. But it is the nature of the oracle.  He came for wisdom and knowledge.  All he leaves with is a harsh truth.  One he does not understand."

"It was very hard to see all that again, Gateau said.  "But how can he deny what he saw? What did he see that was so bad?"

"Tell me your vision."

"Well it's dirty."

"Love is not dirty."

"Well I remembered being a little kid before my sister was born.  And I was feeling lousy.  My parents fought a lot.  I remembered it all.  How I just felt so small and worthless.  Then, I kept on seeing him over and over.  Every time he was different.  Like one time, I saw, he had no head and the head told me I was going to die alone.  One told me he couldn't love me.  They all made me angry. So I just kept killing them."

"It must have been very hard to see those long gone."

"You were attacked by a inner demon.  They attack when the mind is still and accepting.  It sought you ought now because you let it.  And now you have defeated it in a fashion.  It will not die…"

            "I couldn't even stop them.  I just woke up.  They were everywhere."

"Ah in you I see great tragedy, loss.  And yet hope.  You loved your family, and the sorcerers took it away from you.  It was not perfect and you were very lonely.  Then someone special came into your life.  But you afraid to truly show yourself to him…"

"You were very brave to fight the demon.  It has great resources, and you conquered them all with your power.  Not strength, but common sense, wisdom, and spiritual strength."

"It may be many more times until you have conquered the demons of your past Gateau Mocha.  It will take grave and serious thought.  You must be as honest as possible.  For anymore deception will truly harm you." 

"Oh yes the Case Three.  Well-"

"What does case three mean? Why is Marron so embarrassed?" 

"Normally I would not tell you.  But this may be of interest to you."

"Sometimes a man can ignore the most important truths of all.  The truths of the heart.  But they try anyway.  Are not boys just as foolish?"

***

"Master Chi'li!"

"Marron." Gateau said.

Marron blew past Gateau, "We must speak in private.  Away from him."

"Oh we must then." Chi'li rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'll."

"I don't know what you did Gateau but I won't forget." 

Gateau messed up his own hair as Marron walked with the priest on his arm, "What a mess this all is."

****

Carrot grasped the last branch.

            'Are you sure you cleared your mind?"

            "Well yeah… except you know for stuff."

            'We're finally here."

            He looked at the great plateau at the top of the tree.

"It looks like Hordic and Space."

"Hey there's something, some statue up here."

Carrot walked onto the platform.

"Here it is. Your Self Image."

A huge plastic figure loomed hundreds of feet in the air.  It was Carrot posing.  It was full color and fiberglass.

"Hey, I think it's hollow."

"Wow, I look cool."

"Ask it one question.  It will answer the truth."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Any mystery in the universe. Any quandary into human nature.  Anything at all."

"Hey are there any chicks around here?"

Squirrel had a heart attack.

A huge hand of the statue pointed down.

"Thanks."

The huge megalithic statue gave him a victory sign.

"You idiot!" Squirrel shouted and hit him with squirrel fists.

"He says, they are down there."

"Okay that was just a start up." Squirrel said.

Carrot grabbed Squirrel "Come on.  Maybe we can catch them."

Squirrel bit him and ran back to the statue.

"He meant what is the meaning of life?  What is the sound of one hand clapping?  Where do we go after Death or…"

There was a rumble.

From the depths of the fiberglass mouth of the great statue, a hundred chibi Chocora's burst forth.

"DARLING!" they shouted.

"Oh Chritikeh." Carrot gulped, "Squirrel what did you do?"

"It's your defense mechanisms!"

"Why do the Chocora's have salmon"?

"Don't ask RUUUUUN you Crazy Son of a BITCH!!" Squirrel yanked him.

And Carrot sped at his top speed away being pursued by the midget demon Chocoras.

****

Marron had said everything he could remember of his dream.

"Well." Marron sat expectantly.

Chi'li sighed "I'm sorry your dream is beyond my understanding.  Perhaps you should talk about it with one of your friends."

"It doesn't mean anything." Marron said, "I just-"

"It means something."

"What kind of thing is that?  It was just. I had a dream I was covered in flies. A nightmare."

"You're very upset." Chi'li said.

"I wasn't upset till I came here." Marron said.

"Whatever your vision meant, if it was from the Oracle, it was pointing you towards Gateau. Speak to him."

"What?"

"That is my advice."

"He probably got me out of my room while I was out of it.  Who knows what he could have done?"

"Marron, you left the room yourself.  You went into his room."

"I did not want… I couldn't have…." Marron was too angered to speak.

"Marron, you are a very intelligent and kind person.  You have all the qualities of great men, but if you will not admit a simple truth to yourself, then you will never be truly at peace with yourself."

"But it doesn't…  I came all this way to…  I mean there has to be something more: Some secret to my heart, some mystery.  Isn't their anything."?

"Maybe your mind has tired of your thoughts.  You had a dream that frightened you.  It had no reason or logic.  You felt more deeply in your illusion then you have in a long time.  What if it is the time to act or feel?"

"I hate losing control.  I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Marron sat thinking.

"I'm not sure you can give it anymore thought than you already have." Chi'li said, "The heart cannot think.  Thinking help in all else…"

"I'm sure it's his fault." Marron said "Cause I-I-

Chi'li collected his robes, "Speak your heart.  Or not.  Ignore the truth or Embrace it." Chi'li said, "It's your choice."

Marron walked away angered by the priest's words.  Stung by how simple his problem appeared.  They acted like it was something he did.  Like he had to be the one to fix everything.

He was always careful showing his emotions.  Why was that such a bad thing to everyone?  Why did they assume great huge things of him, were in him?  There had been much great sadness in his life, but he had conquered them in the end.

Just cause he couldn't go out and jump in the middle of the road shouting his undying his affections for strangers, or friends, or anyone.

It's not like that made him weird.  That's what made him strong.

Gateau shook his head "Wait a minute, Marron."

"I'm not talking to you Gateau.  I'm an expert at ignoring you."

"No now."

Marron turned around.

"Well then I'll just talk aloud."

"You'll sound crazy."

"I had a very strange dream about home.  And I guess you did too.  You're angrier than I am.  It must have been much worse."

"No." Marron said curtly.

"Oh."

Marron furrowed his brow still ignoring him.

"Listen Marron…I won't tell Carrot."

Marron spun around "You insufferable man! I didn't do anything."

"Oh you're noticing me now."

Marron froze.

"No you didn't do anything.  But I didn't either." Gateau said, "You just got carried away.  You probably were too sick to do anything anyway."

"I didn't…"

"I know.  Apology accepted."

Marron head began to pound "Apology? I didn't do anything at all."

"You wouldn't either. You are a decent boy."

Gateau smiled and pinched his cheek.

"You can't hurt my feelings.  I got an iron shell.  I know what you're really like.  That was just the heat talking."

Marron crossed his arms "I just don't want people looking at me like I did something wrong."

"You aren't the kind of guy that would break into my room and let mice crawl out of your mouth or sneezing pigeons or anything like that."

"…" Marron looked at him.

"You don't want to know." Gateau sat him down.

"What did you dream about?" Marron finally asked.

"Of course it was about you, my lovely Marron.  What other joy could I dare to dream?"

Marron frowned.

"I, of course, imagined the day we made love."

"We never made love."

"Well if the Oracle says it, it will happen."

"Could we not talk about that?"

"Yeah.  You probably had a vision that scared you or something.  My dreams are kind of dumb.  I'm not that interesting after all."

Marron closed his mouth. The rain spattered on the paper.

"I hate flies.  Something about them.  I think I ate a bug once and it upset me."

"That sounds very profound." Gateau said.

"It's very…" Marron tried to think of a word.  "It upset me a lot.  I cried."

"Marron, you don't cry." Gateau said "I couldn't bear it if you did."  

"I cried and puked and just wanted my mother." Marron shook his head "Nothing great or important. Just me as a crying child."  Marron tried to hold back the tears.

"I miss my mother sometimes." Gateau said.

"I thought there would be more in me."

"There is." Gateau said "You're dream must be a very important."

"No.  I just feel sad, now.  I'm not a better person. I'm not different, I'm just sad."

"Well maybe the Oracle doesn't work on everyone."

"Maybe."

"Chi'li said the truth isn't always wisdom."

"It made no sense.  Like how did you get me to come into your room and take off my robes?"

"You came in that way.  It was too hot to think about that. You talked about all these worms and flies. I thought you went crazy."

Marron covered his mouth, as if he were slapped with some horrid truth. He faced away from Gateau.

"You had worms on your body.  I had to take them off." Marron blinked rubbing his upper lip in shock and concentration. "It made me nuts.  I cried."

"You're much too beautiful to have worms on your body." Gateau repeated to himself, softly.  He thought he had dreamed it.  The way it wouldn't make sense, the absurdity, and the fact Marron called him beautiful.

Marron wiped his eyes. "It was gross, okay.  I feel stupid."

"Marron."

Marron looked at him again "It was gross."  He eventually looked him in the eye.

"Marron.  You think I'm attractive."

"It's not all I think about, Gateau.  But yes.  You are a very handsome man.  I even like the way your body looks."

Gateau knew he could only dream that Marron thought him beautiful.

"I don't even see why you try so hard, and waste all that effort to do something that you will always do anyway.  Why must you always try to impress me?"

"I- I want to keep your attention." Gateau said.

"What?"

"You think too much.  I want you to think about me sometimes. Maybe it will make you less worried." Gateau smirked.

"That's selfish." Marron said, "You aren't the center of everything."

"Well you think horrible things.  Is it my fault I want to give you some beautiful things? I don't even care if it is. I'd rather you be mad at me all day than worry for one second."

Marron looked into the depths of his eyes.

 "I hate to see you worry about me.  You do that a lot.  I'd rather you think I was an idiot. Like that one time with the Crystal Magicians, you looked at me with such sadness when I left. I couldn't just say goodbye, like that.  I don't want you to think about me like that."

"Gateau you are my friend.  I worry about you." Marron said

"Don't then. Please."

"No." Marron said.

"Okay." Gateau pouted.

Marron looked across him breaking the intense gaze of his blue eyes.  Gods, what kind of person had such warmth in his eyes when he said such stupid things.  

I try to make you mad so you'll hate me and not worry.  Of all the nonsense he had heard.  He would never stop looking for Gateau over his shoulder, helping him, supporting him.  They'd known each other forever. Of course Gateau was so strange he couldn't help but find something new about him every week.  Why didn't he ask the warrior ask him to stop fighting Evil, or caring for his brother?  What kind of lizardly and cold hearted person did Gateau think he was?  He would always be there to worry about him. He couldn't imagine anything else.  He'd always…

Marron grabbed his own hands.  What was this?  He would always…

He looked over his shoulder.  A storm wind blew back his ebon hair.

Gateau was gone.

Marron's breathe caught in his mouth.  He got a very bad headache all of sudden.

His expression darkened.  What had seemed so--? Oh no. Please anything but that.  He couldn't. Not Gateau.  But it was… Was it… He would always-

"But you do like my beautiful body?"  Gateau leapt in the air in front of him in an exclamation point thong.

            Marron's jaw fell open.

            "Oh Marron you can't resist me, can you?  I will keep this secret in my heart forever.  Knowing you find me beautiful.

"Gateau put on your clothes." Marron turned around.

"And My sweet I know that this Bud's for you." Gateau twitched his pecs.

Marron crossed his arms "You are an airhead."

            "You're secret is safe with me Marron."

            Everybody that surrounded them laughed and applauded.

"…." Marron grumbled.

"We better find your brother."

Marron opened the door to the room when.

"Damn!" Gateau said.

"Nii-San."

Chi'li stood over a body, covered in blue veils.

"Marron."

Marron burst into the room and fell to the body's side, in a heap.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Marron but you must calm down." Chi'li said.

Marron grabbed the body. The terror filled his heart quickly. Nii-san is dead. He's cold his aura is gone he is dead. Marron bit his hand.  

"Yes.  Just as I thought." Chi'li said.

Marron swooned again, fainting.

Gateau caught him.  Marron's mouth opened in absolute horror.  Afraid what he would have to say.

"He was cold.  He was so cold." Marron said.

"Yes."  Gateau said stunned.

"Gateau, see to him.  Marron is dehydrated and weak."

"What about Carrot?" Gateau snarled.

"Carrot is…  Carrot is not among us anymore."

Marron crumpled.  Gateau was torn between comforting Marron and finding out how he could help Marron and his doltish friend.

"What? What does that mean Chi'li?"

"I have no time to explain. But if I am right, Carrot will not stay dead.  He couldn't."

****

Carrot's body was laid out on the platform.

Marron held his hand "I was so wrapped up in this stupid Oracle I let my brother get hurt."

"Marron hush. He's not dead.  He's too annoying to die like a normal person." Gateau said.

Chi'li nodded "He is extraordinary.  There is some power in him.  Unlike any I've seen in any year of my life."

The body sat up.  It jerked to life in a sleepy jerky gesture.

"To each I answer one."

Marron sat up in complete joy, "Nii-san. Are you all right?"

Carrot turned his head in a gravelly voice like two women

"Your brother I am not

But he resides in whole

The Squirrel protects him

And he sees great wonders.

He will return again

At the setting of the sun."

Chi'li smiled, "He is the Oracle of Paeno."

"What?" Marron.

"You didn't think it was a place.  It is a person.  A living person who risks his life to become the Oracle."

"But he was, he didn't believe in the Oracle."

"Of course not." Chi'li said, "I didn't either when I was chosen.  It is those who can't believe who are chosen.  That is how The Gods prove their power.  Otherwise only the faithful would believe.  But a cynic mind is open to the possibility the Oracle is nothing."

"But he's Carrot Glace.  He's a skirt-chasing moron.  How come he gets to be this all great oracle"? Gateau said.

"The Oracle is mysterious.  But his power, he has life and chaos in his blood.  No simple illness could destroy him."

"The Oracle chose him or is him?" Marron said.

"Among the initiates in our rites.  The power of the Oracle chooses one to be the oracle.  He hovers between life and death till the day is over.  He made the choice to leave his body.  Who knows where he is now?"

"But-"

"The Oracle has answered you, Marron, he will return at the end of the day."

"But where are you."

"To each I answer one." The Oracle voice said.

"Wait.  I-"

"To each I answer one." 

Marron backed away, "This Oracle shall drive me mad."

"His strength to stay in Death's Realm is like any.  He has been there for hours."

"His life force is strong." Chi'li said.

            Every man who entered the building left with looks of wonder on his face and confusion in his heart.  Truly this was a great Oracle.

The Sorcerer with the soldier approached.

"How will my battle against the Tarkoise go?

The Oracle looked up.

"The Earth herself will spit up your castle. 

The bones of your mother will heap 

layers of misery upon you.  

Fortune does not smile.  

When the Dirt rebels your crime, you will die. 

The Earth knows all."

The sorcerer stood up, "Now this is ridiculous.  The bones of my mother have long rotted away."

"The Earth knows all." The Oracle said.

"Well what then--"?

"To each I answer one."

"This is rubbish.  I am leaving."

Carrot didn't answer.

Gateau looked at him, from the other room.

"Carrot has all the answers.  Not much happening in his brain anyway." Gateau said "Why set up camp in a city when a barren field will do?  I'd be insulted if the oracle picked me."

"Gateau." Marron said "It's your turn.  Go in." 

Marron patted him on the shoulder "Ask what you wish to know more than anything. Be careful and not to waste it. Say only your question and do not be selfish." Marron said. "At least we know Carrot will live." 

Gateau walked into the room, and smiled at Milphy.

"How did my sister die?"

"Near a body of water, she crouches

in the Moss green of dark forests

The flood of Darkness destroyed her not.

But consumes her still

She is not with God."

"What are you saying?  She drowned. What?  Are you saying she lives? Is she alive"?

Carrot slumped over.

"I'm sorry, the oracle has spoken, Gateau." Chi'li said.

"Carrot are you still there?"

****

Carrot and his squirrel arrived.

A nice tea table sat for them.

"Man, it's almost dinner time."

The place began to look like his old toy farm.

A huge bull sat in the chair and sipped his tea.

"Hey I remember you.  You're Mr. Bull." Carrot said, "How could I be so dense?"

"Oh Yes Carrot.  Master Carrot is here.  All is right in the world." A prissy flamer bull voice came out of the bull's mouth.

"And his Guide." Squirrel said."I didn't know you were having a tea party here." Squirrel said.

"And you wonder why Carrot is so out of touch with his inner world.  Have a walnut cookie."  The bull gave him a plate. "You can call me Harry."

            "You were my favorite in the whole farm.  Even better than the horse."

"Not everyone is here yet.  Plenty of room."

Tira, Chocora, Marron and Gateau waved, eating cookies.

"Now you all are going to have to move.  There won't be room for all twelve of us and the guest." Harry the Bull clapped his hooves.  The images vanished.

"Oh my.  It is an honor.  I am taking my tea. Would you care to join me?"

"I don't like tea parties. Tira always made us play tea parties.  And I had to give her the sheep so she wouldn't cry. And I had to make her queen of the barn."

"This is inside of me."

"Yes.  This is so it makes sense to you."

 "You see I am a very busy bull. We all are here inside of you.  Except for Squirrel."

"I resent that." Squirrel said, "I just saved our butt before."

"Oh my.  You have a busy tongue.  Look at how popular you are." Harry pet Squirrel.

At once a white sheep appeared in the hall.  "Miss Sheep! I never had a sheep.  My farm only had goats."

But soon it opened it's flossy wool cloak to reveal.

The sexiest babe he'd seen in weeks. Green emerald hair and clear eyes, all in sheepskin.  
The woman sat down.

"Whoa you're a babe."

"I am Paeno.  But call me Paena.  Of course you're knowledge of Dionysiatic Ecstatic Revelry is limited so I've manifested my form into a hot babe in sheep skins."

"Yeah." Carrot held her hand  "So do you want to go on a date?"

"In a way. We already have."

"Hot damn."

"Carrot I must be honest.  I was expecting someone else. A little more serious."

"Paena is the secret name of the Sheep.  The one upon the altar of Truth.  There is another, who puts themselves on the other.  The Altar of Love."

"Oh."

"Carrot.  I don't go around calling on just anybody.  You are an amazing little guy."

"Oh Paena.  You really think so."

"Remember me.  Who knows maybe an old girl like me can help you sometimes. You sure helped me this year.  It was fun."

"But."

"Don't worry Carrot.  I might have trouble being nice.  But I always keep my promises."  She pecked him on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Carrot clutched his cheek

She faded away.

"Wow if I knew Paena was such a babe I would have come here a long time ago."

"…what a babe…"

Marron recognized it.  He felt Carrot's chest rise "He's waking up."

"Quick more tea." Chi'li said.  "He'll need it.  If his body is cold."

Gateau fetched some water.

"Well do you have anything to say, Carrot?  Before the oracle closes." Chi'li asked.

"You need to get some women in here.  This place is boring.  Paena is really cute but she's mine."

            "What?"

Carrot groaned, "My head."

Marron hugged him "Nii-san."

"Hah. Quit it." Carrot mumbled.

"You're okay." Marron smiled.

"I feel crappy."

"You've been dead for 2 days." Marron said.

"…" Carrot looked at Marron. 

"The Gods chose you as the oracle."

"…" Carrot looked at Gateau

"You told the future." Marron said.

"You said my sister is alive." Gateau said.

            "What?' Carrot said to loudly.

"The Oracle was a Woman?" Chi'li gulped.

"Oh yeah, she was really cute." Carrot fell back.

"I saw all kinds of stuff. Like when they had to take you home for eating the bug, or when you lost your sister and when the Earthquake would happen and lots of stuff..."

"You saw all of our visions?"

"You guys are just messed up." Carrot said grumpy "I'm tired.  Let me go to sleep."

            "He needs his rest.  He'll need a lot of sleep."

"Where's the Squirrel?"

"Hey Carrot, I gotta blow." Squirrel said.

"Okay.  Bye man." Carrot said.

"Hey, I'm always around. Just give me a call."

"Yeah right, why would I call a squirrel?" Carrot muttered to himself.

Carrot passed out muttering to himself and fell into a deep sleep.

****

Chocora sat on the mountain path down from the hall.  She held a little brown sack in one hand, and sang annoying songs to herself.

Tira sighed and sat next to her, "He's not going to come any faster if you just wait there."

"It makes me feel better." Chocora smiled.

"What you get in the bag.

"It's for Marron. He's the only one who likes these thing."

"Eww Horehound.Yuck. "

"I feel embarrassed carrying it around."

"Marron has been strange."

"I think Marron has been a lot happier lately." Tira said " A few months ago he wouldn't even crack a smile.  You two are a good influence on him."

Chocora asked, "Oh what have I done"?

"I don't know. You make him laugh.  When you glomp on Carrot."

"I don't think I do that much."  Chocora grabbed a candy.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh you know.  I don't think Marron is as cold and heartless as they say.  He is very serious, but he has to be hiding something.  Some inner passion that boils him inside."

"Really?" Tira said licking the sharp taste of real rock candy off her fingers.

"Of course."

"Like Marron.  Oh how desperately hard he tries to be so tidy and calm.  I'll bet one day he snaps and molests Daughter, or Milphy Yuy, or anyone of us.  One day boom, we'll find Marron standing over a corpse in some awful inn.  He has to let it out somewhere."

"Marron is very cold.  He just doesn't- He kind of sits like a lump"

"It is denial.  He just needs a crisis to bring it out."

"He doesn't have your passion.  He's not like you."

"Everyone is like me.  They are just ashamed to admit it."

"Nee-san." Tira said.

"I wonder what Darling is doing right now." Chocora fell on her back.

"Other than sweating until his little pea brain floods."

"Tira.  Don't be mean to my Darling.  He is your future brother-in-law."

"Gah. Chocora."

***

Marron and Gateau carried Carrot floppy and dead body 

"You wiggled your toes. That's wonderful." Gateau smiled.

"Now.  You two.  Don't tell Chocora I died." Carrot said flopping his head.

"Nii-san."

"Tell you what.  I'll let you and Gateau go off into the woods for a whole hour and not even think about what you are doing."

"What are you talking about?" Marron asked.

"No no. I'm not going to think about it.  I heard about the Case 3 thing from the priests."

Marron turned bright red.

"I'd give you an entire hour before I beat Gateau's head in with a club.  You can…cuddle and…kiss and.…" Carrot got a neck cramp from the idea and a toothache from how saccharine it was.

"A whole hour? Sounds fair to me." Gateau smiled.

"Why would I want to be alone with Gateau?" Marron asked.

"Because if I have to hear you call Gateau sweetie pumpkin, I will jab an long iron spike into my ear 'till it comes out the other side."

Marron was shocked.  First Carrot accused him of being perverted and now wanted to go off into the woods alone with Gateau.

"The only reason I would want to be alone with anyone is to brutally bludgeon someone unconscious and hide them in a bush."

"Sounds like a date to me." Carrot said.

"It would." Gateau said.

"That's it, you are walking." Marron dropped his half of Carrot.

            Gateau tossed Carrot over one shoulder.

"Silly Carrot.  Like I'd be finished in an hour." Gateau said.

Marron sighed.  At least he wasn't worried about Gateau.

            Carrot winced.

****

"Marron, Happy Birthday." Chocora smiled, kissed him and in a fell swoop landed on Carrot. "Darling.  Welcome Back."

            Carrot toppled over into Chocora's arms.  He didn't even try to move.  He just stood there, almost falling into Chocora's arms.

            "uuunh." Carrot groaned.

            "oh look he's so eager."  Chocora pinched his butt.

            "Help." Carrot said weakly to Marron.

"Happy Birthday, Marron."  Tira hugged him.

"Thank you." Marron smiled bitterly. Holding up his little bag of candies. He crammed a huge piece in his mouth.

"Oh Marron.  You're finally sixteen.  Man, it's cool.  One of us at last." Tira said.

"Did you have a good time at Paeno?"

"You don't go there to have a good time." Marron said curtly, "It is not that kind of thing."

"I'll bet you would have fun if you'd let us girls come." Chocora said.

"Oh by the way.  Next year the priest told me to tell you.  They are letting women come." Gateau said.

"What?  I thought it was the law and tradition that women couldn't participate." Tira said sarcastically.

"Well the oracle said to them next year there should be some girls." Gateau shrugged "And it is always right."

"But I meant hot girls, not… grrrrr…Ow."  Carrot kicked the ground and passed out.  He fell right over in a pile.

"Oh how cute.  He's sleepy."  Chocora said, "Come on Carrot time for you to go in your pajamas."

"What?" Tira balked.


End file.
